


Phoebe's Failures

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [34]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Episode: s08e15 The One With The Birthing Video, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Helpful Phoebe, Phoebe POV, Pining, Sadness, Supportive Phoebe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I wish you would get over her. I hate seeing you like this." (Phoebe Buffay in 8.15, TOW The Birthing Video)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I've Got a Bad Feeling About This" for the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/) during Amnesty Week.
> 
> Interabang has mentioned how she likes when I explore J/R from other character's perspectives. I haven't written anything for Phoebe yet in that vein, so I decided to write this particular drabble.

"I wish you would get over her."

Phoebe can't imagine this ending well. When Monica told Phoebe that Joey liked her, she had prepared to turn him down gently. She couldn't have prepared for him to like  _Rachel_ , of all people.

Poor Joey is so sweet and honest. She knows this is tearing him apart.

"I hate seeing you like this."

She attempted to convince him it was just a crush, and she tried to cheer him up with Wendy's happy dog. But Joey remains glum and even made the joyful dog depressed.

Phoebe doesn't know what to do now.


End file.
